Knight in Shining Armor
by Definitely-yesterday
Summary: One shot: Meg has information for the Winchesters to help stop Lucifer. However, she has no way to contact them, so she tries another method. She prays.


**Author's note:** Not beta read. All grammatical and spelling errors are my bad. I apologize in advance. Constructive feedback welcomed!

* * *

Meg had been trying to contact Castiel to relay some information that would help the Winchesters stop Lucifer and, possibly, the apocalypse. When Meg had gained the information, she had immediately set out to tell the hunter siblings. When she realized that she had no way to contact them nor their angel ally, Castiel, she had resulted to prayer. At the time she had figured it was better than trying nothing at all. As Meg kneeled to pray, she thought, ' _If demons pray, are they even transmitted or do angels bother to listen?_ '

She had kneeled at the foot of the bed in the loft that she had been staying in, she pursed her lips, and brushed off her jeans. How exactly did one pray to contact an angel? Did you just mention their name and say the problem like a letter or an email? Would she have to mentally write 'Attention: Castiel, I have information that could be of use to prevent the ending of the world.' Or 'Hello, it's Meg, or at least the meat suit I'm wearing. Anyway, do you have some free time? I have some important information and was hoping you could pass it onto the plaid-clad lads.' Meg was kneeling at the end of the bed frowning while wondering the best approach. She shifted and exhaled. Meg decided that she could try to combine the targeted approach with some but not too much detail so she didn't accidentally throw a prayer out to some random angel. The demon clasped her hands before her and closed her eyes and prayed.

Meg had prayed to Castiel to come to her in general a few times over the past week. When that didn't seem to work, the next few days she prayed to Castiel to come to her because she had useful information regarding the impending ending of the world. She hadn't gotten so much as a whisper. She was beginning to think that maybe demon prayers just weren't heard. The next morning she decided to try one last time before trying to track down the hunters herself.

"Okay, Feathers. I know you're not much one for social visits and you're fighting the good fight, but I have information for the Winchesters that I need you to deliver," Meg had said aloud in another attempt at praying this morning.

She continued, "I know you're busy, but I have no other way to contact the Midwestern pests, so I need you to come to me."

She paused and added, "Not to mention, I would love to see you too, Clarence."

Meg had finished that morning's prayer and had gone to take a shower. She finished showering and walked back to the bedroom of her apartment in a towel. She was combing her wet hair and humming a song. When she reached the bedroom to get dressed, she found Castiel sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at his hands.

At Meg's entrance into the room, Castiel dragged his eyes up her legs and her towel-clad body to her face, locking on her eyes. Castiel stated, "I heard your prayer."

The demon smirked and asked, "Which one?"

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. Meg walked over to the dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a matching set of panties and a bra. Her back was facing the angel.

Castiel watched the muscles of her back move beneath her smooth skin.

Meg dropped her towel. Castiel felt his hands get sweaty and cleared his throat.

"Well…" he trailed off, as he watched as Meg began to pull the purple lace panties up her legs.

Once she had slid her panties on, Meg looked over her shoulder. She arched an eyebrow and said, "Well?"

Castiel was still eyeing her smooth back and curvy waist. He shifted again, rubbed his sweaty hands against his suit pants, and clasped his hands together in front of him. He then forced his gaze down to his hands.

"Well, I heard all of your prayers," Castiel said bluntly.

Castiel heard Meg respond, "Oh?"

"Yes," he responded.

Castiel clasped his hands tighter, willing himself not to look up at the beautiful demon.

Meg asked, "Why exactly did it take you almost a week to reply?"

Castiel hazarded a peek at Meg. She was standing in her matching lace bra and panty set with her arms crossed. She looked inquisitive.

Castiel sighed, "As you said, I was 'fighting the good fight'."

"Okay…" Meg said, "So why are you here? You obviously didn't think my information was that important to the Winchesters if it took you 6 days to make an appearance."

Castiel stood up and walked towards Meg until he was a foot away from her. He opened his mouth to respond then pressed his lips into a thin line and looked away from her face.

After a few moments, Castiel spoke, "I- I feel something…for you."

Meg raised her eyebrows at him.

Castiel continued, "I feel something for you that I don't understand and I was hesitant to respond to your prayer."

"I apologize. It was wrong of me to delay in seeing you when you have crucial information regarding the destruction Lucifer's plans," Castiel finished.

Meg eyed him and smiled, "You feel for me, do you, Clarence?"

"That's-" Castiel was interrupted with a knocking at the door.

Meg's smile vanished. She quickly exited the bedroom and went to look through the peephole on her front door with Castiel following closely behind.

She suddenly whipped around and whispered to Castiel, "You need to leave now."

Castiel frowned confused and spoke in a low voice, "What? Why?"

Meg grabbed his arm and was dragging him back to her bedroom. She shut the door to the room and turned back towards him.

"Non-demons know him as Al, but in hell we also know his full name. Algaliarept. He's a demon bounty hunter. He was probably hired by Azazel for me since I decided to side against him and Lucifer," Meg resumed.

Castiel's brows furrowed.

"Why do you think I've been bouncing between apartments, Clarence?" she asked, giving the angel a small smile.

They both heard a loud crack as the front door was broken down. It was followed by a light-hearted voice, "Oh, my dearest, Meg!"

Meg turned to stare at the door and said to the angel, "You need to go."

Castiel replied, "No."

The demon turned to frown at Castiel and exclaimed, "What do you mean 'no'?"

The wooden bedroom door exploded inwardly, spraying splinters. A tall grinning man with buckle shoes, black tights, and a green velvet smoking jacket entered the room. He removed his spectacles which had smoke lenses, cleaned them on his jacket, and replaced them on his face. Castiel had released the angel blade he held in the right sleeve of his trench coat as soon as the demon broke through the door.

"Al," Meg managed to say evenly.

The demon responded, "Ah, there she is. The former itchy witch."

"Also, let's not forget that you can call me _Big_ Al, if you prefer," Al winked and smiled with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Castiel stepped in front of Meg and spoke, "You will not have her."

Al looked amused, approaching the angel, "Oh, look, one of God's little grunts. Well, aren't you brave?"

The demon laughed, adjusted the glasses perched on his thin nose, said, "You obviously don't know who I am."

Castiel replied, "I am well aware of who you are, Algaliarept."

The Al frowned and turned to Meg saying, "Have you been sharing our little secrets, itchy witchy?"

Castiel shoved Meg back and lunged at Al. Castiel had surprised the demon but not enough to strike him fatally.

Castiel and the demon bounty hunter had been struggling against each other for almost ten minutes. Meg had taken every chance she could to try to throw heavy objects at Al's head. She had been trying to get close enough to keep Al off of Castiel for the angel to finish him. Finally after another ten minutes of fighting between Castiel and the bounty hunter, Meg saw her opening and tackled Al, toppling him from where he was trying to strangle the angel. Al was now on top of Meg, his right hand was around her throat and the finger nails of his left hand were piercing the skin of her stomach as he was clawed at her.

"I will slowly disembowel you and make you wear your entrails as a scarf before I kill you," Al leaned down and hissed into her ear.

Meg squeezed her eyes shut and clamped her lips together refusing to cry out in pain or beg for mercy. She had been through worst torture in hell before she gave in and started torturing souls herself. She was breathing heavily through her nose, but still making a slightly high-pitched humming noise in the back of her throat as she tried to concentrate on focusing on anything else but the pain. Just when she had accepted that she was going to die slowly and painfully by the hands of the more than millennium old bounty hunter, she felt the weight of the demon and the pain he was inflicting lift.

Meg unscrewed her eyes, sat up, and looked around dazed. She saw Castiel with his head down, crouched over the ancient demon bounty hunter's corpse with his hand on the hilt of his angel blade which was buried in the demon's chest. He was breathing heavily, his beige trench coat speckled with blood. Meg stood up on shaky legs and approached the angel. She spoke softly, "Clarence?"

Castiel's head snapped up looking at Meg. He looked back down and wrenched his weapon from the demon's chest and stood.

He walked towards Meg, wrapped his arm around her waist, said, "Come with me."

Meg said, "Sure, but I kind of need…"

Before she could finished her sentence, she found herself and Castiel in a large cabin. She looked around and spoke again, "This is nice and all, but I don't have any clothes. How do you expect me to exactly live here without-"

Castiel disappeared in the middle of her sentence. He reappeared a few moments later in front of her and said, "I've taken the liberty of moving all of your clothing. After you climb the stairs and turn right, the last door on the left is where your things are situated."

Meg bit her lip and walked up to the angel. Castiel shifted nervously and spoke, "Does this please you?"

Meg tilted her head up to look into the angel's blue eyes and gave him demure smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, licked her lips, and said, "Let me show you how much this pleases me."

Meg pressed her lips to Castiel's. Castiel stiffened for a second then he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. Meg traced the angel's lips with her tongue. When the angel didn't seem to get the cue, she tried again, licking along the seam of his mouth. Castiel seemed to have caught on and opened his mouth. The demon and angel kissed for what seemed like forever but also no time at all, Castiel thought, before they both heard deep voice say, "What the hell, Cas?!"

Castiel's head snapped up, he pulled slightly away from Meg, and looked towards the front door. He spoke, "Dean, I can explain. Meg was being hunted-"

Dean who was holding a bag of groceries, threw his free hand up, and interjected, "Listen, man no need to explain…"

Castiel frowned and tried again, "Despite what you just saw, she's here because she was being hunted."

Sam pushed through the doorway passed Dean and asked, "What happened, Cas?"

Castiel explained that he had went to Meg's apartment because she had prayed and said she had information, but they were interrupted when the bounty hunter came. Meg had shared the information she had gathered with the Winchester brothers. During that time, after catching Dean (and occasionally, Sam) eyeing the underwear clad demon, Castiel had given Meg his trench coat to wear as she relayed the information she had managed to gain.

Dean spoke up waving a hand, "Okay. Okay. Makes sense."

"And thanks, I guess, for helping us out," Dean said warily, eyeing the demon.

Sam rolled his eyes and started, "What Dean means-"

Dean continued talking, "By the way, nothing about either of your stories explained why you guys were playing tonsil hockey while Meg was in her skivvies in the living room when we came back."

Sam opened his mouth to silence Dean, but found he was interested in the reasoning behind what they walked in on.

Sam said, "Yeah, Cas. What exactly was that about?"

The brothers saw Castiel furrow his brow then lick his lips. His mouth open and closed then Meg spoke up.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. Castiel looked down at her.

"My knight in shining armor saved me from a dragon and the least he deserved was a kiss," Meg said smiling up at the angel.


End file.
